The seating apparatuses of this kind which are known from the state of the art comprise guide rails which are arranged in the floor region or on the treading surface of the driver's cabin. The driver's seat can be connected via a seat carrier with the guide rails and is arranged adjustably on the same extending in the longitudinal direction on the guide rails. The driver's seat is connected directly with the guide rails or forms the adjusting device with the seat carrier and the guide rails. The guide rails are arranged in the floor region or on the treading surface in such a way that they extend parallel to each other in the transversal direction to the roadway and substantially completely beneath the seat or seat carrier. This is disadvantageous for many reasons.
The driver entering the driver's cabin for operating the construction machine is forced to step over or onto the guide rails at least in certain sections of the same in order to reach the driver's seat of the construction machine and to thus assume his working position. This is dangerous and disadvantageous since the driver may trip over the guide rails or twist his ankle in the process. The driver may need to leave the driver's cab several times per hour and thus the likelihood of a work accident increases. Since a complete adjustability of the seat carrier in the longitudinal direction of the guide rails needs to be ensured, it is not possible to cover sections of the guide rails. This leads to an increased need for maintenance and an increased likelihood of damaging the guide rails. A further disadvantage of the known arrangement of the guide rails is that once the driver has assumed his working position it is necessary for him to make frequent changes in his position. The guide rails arranged on the treading surface beneath the seat will also cause a disturbance in this case too.
The invention is therefore based on the object of providing a seating apparatus of the kind mentioned above which avoids the disadvantages known from the state of the art and further offers improved durability.